Electrical circuit boards are widely adapted in various fields of electrical and electronic devices. An electrical circuit board comprises a dielectric substrate with at least two layers of different metals coated on a surface thereof for connecting electronic elements and/or electrical devices. FIG. 4 shows a typical example of an element soldered to the metal layers of the circuit board. The circuit board comprises a dielectric substrate A with two layers A2, A3 of different metals, such as aluminum and copper, coated on a surface thereof. An elongate pin A1 is soldered to the metal layers A2, A3. Such a pin A1 is usually for testing purposes and has an expanded base that is not suitable for being secured to the circuit board by means of through hole technique. In stead, surface-mounting type soldering technique must be employed.
When soldering the pin A1 to the top metal layer A2, a substantial amount of heat is applied to the metal layers A2, A3. Since the layers A2, A3 are made of different metals, they have different thermal expansion coefficients resulting in different amounts of expansion during the soldering process. Consequently, the layers A2, A3 are delaminated and the pin A1 inclines and even separates from the circuit board.
Thus it is desirable to have a jig for facilitating surface soldering of an elongate article to a laminated metal sheet to eliminate the problems discussed above.